


It's Not Just a Bro Move

by Rookmoon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Break Up, Cookie Dough, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, I wrote this instead of studying, Ice Cream, Loneliness, MEN HAVE EMOTIONS DAMMIT, Not talking about things, Post-Break Up, Reader is a dude, SO MUCH FLUFF, Talking About Things, This is longer than I thought it was, Wendy is the true mvp, Why are there none of these???, friendly support, friends - Freeform, like holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: Wendy helps Reader get through a bad break up. Time passes and they get a little bit closer and maybe want to date.





	It's Not Just a Bro Move

     People say that hindsight is twenty-twenty. When anyone would tell you that, you never thought that you would find out first hand. Looking back, you should have seen the break up coming. You girlfriend, Sam, wouldn’t want to hang out as often, and she would curve conversations away from affection. You didn’t really mind. She needed her space, and you needed yours. You were patient, and you were sure that you could catch up on the affection when she was ready. You had convinced yourself that that’s all it was. Sam’s presence disappeared and, like a good boyfriend, you tried to talk about it with her. Relationships are a two way street and communication is key. You would try to make it work if she’s willing to do the same.

     Sam had dodged your efforts.

     You resorted to leaving her a message. You knew that she checked her voicemail. She wasn’t answering your texts. You didn’t even know if she saw them.

     The phone rang, and you heard her voice for the first time in what felt like forever. It struck you with painful longing. It felt like it had been much longer than it really had.

     “Hey, Sam… It’s me.” You took a deep breath, “I haven’t heard from you in a while. I’d like to talk to you. It’s been a few weeks since we’ve talked. Please get back-”

     “If you’re finished recording, please-” A voice droned. You hung up, blinking back tears.

     An hour later, Sam called you back.

     “Uh, hey there, (Y/N).”

     “Hey, Sam. It’s good to hear from you.” You didn’t try to hide the relief in your voice.

     “Well, that’s the thing. I think it would be good for us to see other people.” Her voice had a hard edge to it. It was tearing you apart.

     “Oh. uh, is there anything- Would you like to, maybe, try and make it work?” You had told her that you love her for the first time just a couple of weeks ago. Right before all of this happened.

     “No. I don’t think that would work.” She sounded almost cold, impersonal over the phone. “We’re done. I’d like to see other people.”

     “Alright then.” You sigh, “Good luck. Maybe, I’ll see you around?”

     “I doubt it, but maybe.” Sam hung up. In the back of your mind, you knew that you probably wouldn’t see her for a while.

     You sat down on your bed, not trusting your feet to keep you standing. Realization kicked in, and you couldn’t keep the tears in if you tried.

     It was a mess. Tears fell as pain drove itself through your chest and buried itself in your heart. Snot dripped down your face, and you wiped it off with your sleeve, not caring about just how gross that was. You ended up calling your best friend, Wendy. You needed someone right then, and she was closest to you.

     “We-endy.” You didn’t have enough energy to hold back your sobs. It seemed to do something to Wendy.

     “Dude, what happened to you?” She sounded panicked. Panicked and protective. “Are you alright?”

     “N-” You sniffed and a glob of snot dripped out of your nose. “No. I’m not.”

     “Where are you?”

     “Home. *hic* I’m at home.”

     “I’ll be there soon.” You heard her rustling around in the background. “I’m bringing some stuff with me. Is there anything you want?”

     “...No.”

     “Do you want me to stay on the phone?”

     “No. I’ll b-be fi-i-i-iiine.” You can’t even manage to keep the crying out of your voice. You weren’t ashamed, but that didn’t make it any less embarrassing.

     “I’m not buying it, but ok.” She said, “I’ll be there soon.”

     By the time Wendy knocked on your door, you’ve showered and changed into clean clothes. It didn’t help at all. You still felt nasty inside and out. When you opened the door, Wendy waved at you with a smile until she took in your puffy red face and deflated posture. You looked exhausted, and miserable. She set her jaw and marched past you to drop a bag of stuff on the couch. She opened the bag like it was the one that caused this whole mess. Then she took your arm and guided you to the couch. When you sat down, she took out a tub of ice cream, one of those big tubes of cookie dough, two bowls and a pair of spoons.

     “So.” She said, handing you a bowl and a spoon before opening the ice cream and cutting the tube of delicious comfort food open. “What happened? I’ve never heard anyone cry like that.”

     “Sam happened.” You sniffed, wondering if you should tell her while she could see what a mess you are. It takes half a second for you to realize that you don’t really care. “She broke- She broke up with me.”

     You frowned as much as you can, and she scooted the food closer to you. “I see. We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but you should eat.”

     You looked at her. “I wanna talk about it. It hurts so much.” You can’t describe it. It felt like you were being torn apart from the inside. Like your heart itself was rebelling against you. You can’t explain this to her properly, but it seemed like your face just took care of it for you.

     You shoved a spoonful of dough and a couple of scoops of ice cream into you bowl and scooped a spoonful of the mouth watering combination into your mouth before telling her the story. Starting with how well you had  _ thought _ things were going. Wendy nodded in all the right places, and made sympathetic noises when it was appropriate. When your story was done, you bitterly shoved another spoonful of too much sugar into your mouth and and chewed, waiting for her response.

     “That bites, dude.” She huffed, “I’m really sorry about her. You deserve better.”

     You can tell that she was getting worked up. Wendy stood, going on about how Sam done fucked up. She paced across the room and back a few times making frustrated sounds before she plopped on the couch next to you.

     “Seriously, dude. If you need anything,  _ anything,  _ let me know.” She paused. “... would a movie help? That usually helps me feel better after a bad break up, and I have just the thing.”

     You nodded, your mouth still full of sweet sweet sugar.

     Wendy grabbed a movie and stuck it in your DVD player. The two of you spent the rest of the night watching terrible movies that are also great, and you both knocked out on the couch.

     Wendy was gone by morning, but she left a note and the rest of the food in the fridge.

 

\---------------------

 

     Two months pass, and you still haven’t seen hide nor hair of Sam. Not like you want to see her. You do hear that she started dating some dude after breaking up with you. You’re still very much not okay about the whole thing, but it’s getting better.

     You’ve been spending more time with your friends after realizing that Sam’s friend group didn’t overlap with yours very much. Your friends are supportive, and you’re happy about that.

     But now you’re starting to get lonely again. Well, not really again. The gaping hole of empty in your chest is growing and you don’t like it. You know that you don’t  _ have _ to be dating anyone, but that doesn’t stop you from wanting someone to cuddle and be cute with. You’re not looking for anything more than that.

     You let your thoughts wander when your phone goes off. It’s Wendy. When you pick up the phone you have a strange sense of deja vu, but different. Like the two of you had switched places or something. Wendy was chattering about nothing in particular, but it felt off. There’s something wrong.

     “Wendy, what’s wrong. Is something wrong?”

     “Well, now that you mention it, yeah. Can I come over to your place for a couple of days?”

     “Sure thing, dude. I’m home right now if you want to come over.”

     “You’ve got games?”

     “Yup. Cards, dice, board, video, whatever you feel like playing.”

     “Cool.” She hangs up, and you know that Wendy is already leaving wherever she is. Probably home where her brothers are trying to get her to pull her hair out.

     When Wendy gets to your house, she doesn’t even bother knocking. You’re sitting on the couch, eating nachos. She chuckles when she sees the extra cheese on your face, and you give her a goofy grin. She sits down, and snags a nacho. The two of you end up watching movies that you’ve seen so many times that you do dramatic recitations. The film fades into the background as the two of you goof off together.

     It’s the most fun that you’ve had in a while. It’s three in the morning by the time things start to calm down. The girl next to you still doesn’t seem to want to talk about whatever is bothering her, so the two of you spend most of the night telling shitty jokes and playing childish games.

     When light filters through the gaps in the blinds of your home, no one stirs. Instead, Wendy crashes on the couch until noon, and you’re slumped on your favorite chair until about the same time.

     When you do wake, you grab some cereal for breakfast and wait for Wendy to wake up.

     After another hour passes and you end up reading to pass the time. Wendy wakes up by falling off of the couch. Her head shoots up so fast that it startles you. Wendy pulls herself from the floor, and sits on the couch like she’s completely content to ignore that little mishap entirely.

     “So, are you seeing anyone new yet?” She asks.

     “That’s a strange thing to ask at,” you check the clock on the wall, “1:34 in the afternoon, when you just woke up.”

     “It’s not the weirdest thing that’s happened to me first thing in the morning.” Wendy shrugs. “So, have you?”

     “Not really.” You say, hoping that she’ll leave it at that. When you glance at her from your book, you see that she’s caught between thoughtful and happy. Wendy doesn’t let you wonder why for very long.

     “So, you wanna go grab some food or something later?” Wendy’s poker face is stellar, but you know what she’s asking. You were mulling over asking the same thing just the other day. Looks like she beat you to it, as usual.

     “Sure. When?”

     “Tonight sounds good, right?”

     “Yeah. Sounds like fun.”

     Looks like you’ve got a date.


End file.
